Waste My Time
by Insane insanity
Summary: Lucy meets Loki and he attempts to ask her out, to which she declines due to promising Natsu she would hang out with him. When she is asked to cancel plans with him, she's furious by hearing it and well...tells him off.


**AN: In this one-shot, I made Loki a OOC stranger and it's a little weird...but please give it a read. I'm still new at this stuff and would like it if you could review.**

* * *

"Can I have one Vanilla Bean Frappuccino, please," a blond haired girl ordered.

The cashier smiled and nodded, grabbing a medium-sized cup with a marker in hand. "Can I have your name please?"

"Lucy," she answered.

The cashier scribbled her name down on the cup and punched in the order. "Okay Lucy, that will be four dollars and fifty cents." Lucy paid the woman. "Okay, please have a seat on of the tables and we'll call you when your order is ready."

Lucy smiled. "Thank you."

She went to one of the vacant tables with two chairs, enjoying the smell of coffee and music playing in the background. She was so drawn by the song that she nearly jumped when her phone vibrated from a new text message. She straightened herself out before reading the text.

**Natsu Dragneel, 1:30 PM-**

_Hey Luce, let's go hang out today, if you're not busy. :D_

The girl smiled at the text as she hastily texted back. _Sure, meet me at the small coffee shop near that shop you and Gray destroyed last week._

She got back a quick reply with him telling her he'll be there in no time. She then started to think about their friendship, from when they met at Hargeon to now, three years later. They had met when they were seventeen when he was looking for his father, Igneel, unintentionally breaking the charm magic that was being used on her and treating him out for lunch. He brought her to Fairy Tail and constantly broke into her house, yelling at him everyday, leading them to become best friends not soon after and that led Lucy to grow feelings for the pink haired male. She never told him though, no, she didn't want to ruin their friendship.

Lucy heard her drink being called and headed up to grab it, until another hand got it. "Hey, that was my drink!" she exclaimed, furious.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I ordered the same thing and I thought it was mine. You must be Lucy," the guy said, reading off the cup. The guy had orange hair with matching hazel eyes. "I'm Loki. And this is yours." He handed Lucy her drink.

"Thanks, Loki."

They started to head back to the seat Lucy was at before and he took a seat across from her. "So Lucy, do you come here often?"

She nodded her head. "Yeah, it's nearby where I live so I come here a lot. Do you?"

"It's my first time coming here. Well, it's my first time here in Magnolia, to be exact," he replied. "Would you mind showing me around town?"

Lucy bit her bottom lip. "I would love to, but I was going to hang out with a friend today. He's already on his way here."

A frown creased his face. "That's too bad; I was hoping to spend a day with you."

She gave him an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, maybe next time."

"It's okay." He smiled before leaning on the table. "So, who's the guy? Your boyfriend?" he inquired.

Lucy blushed at the mention of the 'b-word' and shifted her gaze down at the table. "No, he's my best friend."

"Then why not just blow him off and spend a day with me? You two can always go hang out tomorrow."

The golden blonde haired girl frowned. "Excuse me? But, he's been my friend for a long time and we have never blown each other off before and I don't want to be the first one to do it."

"Well, what's so good about him anyway that makes him not worth ditching?" he interrogated.

"He's my best friend, everything about him is what makes him good," she retorted.

He scoffed. "He doesn't sound that good."

"Well, what makes you so special that I should blow him off for? You don't seem that good," she remarked, mentally patting her shoulder in the process.

"What's not to like about me?" he replied cockily. "I'm handsome, funny, rich, and did I mention handsome?"

Lucy simply shrugged her shoulders. "Eh, I don't see anything that good in you."

"Well, at least I have qualities. That best friend of yours probably can't even compete with me."

Lucy raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh, really, he can't compete with you? If you're so good looking then why aren't I attracted to you?"

He prevented a growl that dared to escape from his lips and pursed them together before smirking. "Oh, so you're attracted to him? Does that mean that you have feelings for your best friend?"

"Yeah, I like him, so what? I'd rather be with him than with you."

"Hmm, doesn't seem like it. Otherwise you two would be dating and not just be friends."

It took all of Lucy to restrain herself from punching him in the face. Instead, she simply stood up from her seat and grabbed her drink before leaving the place. 'Stupid jerk,' she thought to herself.

Lucy decided to take a stroll around town and enjoy the shops she saw before stopping by a nearby park. There were kids and adults everywhere. She decided to find an empty bench and seated herself down as she started to wonder about Natsu's feelings towards her. Sure, they have had some moments together and sure, their friends had teased them a lot about dating, mostly Mira, but he just doesn't get the picture. He's too dense to notice her feelings for him.

Lucy sighed. "He's never going to know how I feel about him."

"-cy?"

She was immediately snapped from her train of thoughts and diverted her attention to the source of the voice. A smile managed to make its way to her face when she saw who it was. "Hey Natsu," she greeted.

He grinned and took a seat beside her. "Thank gosh you're okay. I thought I had to call the ambulance on you. You looked like you were deep in thought. Anyway, I thought we were supposed to meet in the coffee shop, why're you out here now?"

Natsu shrugged. "I just wanted some fresh air, that's all," she answered.

He frowned and placed a hand over her forehead. Lucy fought back the blush that dared to appear on her cheeks. "Are you sure? Your forehead seems okay." He backed up a bit and then noticed her face. "But then your face is really red. Are you okay, Luce?"

"I'm fine, really. I just really needed the fresh air to cool down my face. The coffee shop was really hot inside."

He had a skeptical look on his face for a while before breaking out into a full grin. "Well in that case, prepare for a day of fresh air because I'm taking you to that carnival in that city we went to a couple weeks ago."

Before Lucy could object or say anything in the lease, he grabbed her by the hand and they both started to head for the guild to make preparations Lucy smiled as she ran right behind him. 'He's no genius, but I'd rather waste my time on him anyway.'


End file.
